


Yours

by doctormelody



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormelody/pseuds/doctormelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A humanity-less Caroline harasses Stefan about the inconvenience of feelings, with some very unexpected consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Y'all, Idk, this is probably super OOC and whatnot but I just had to get it out of me. Trigger warning for alcohol, mention of death/grief, and an allusion to sexual assault (the whole sketchy Daroline situation in Season 1).

“You can’t force me to stay here,” Caroline’s voice was casual, dripping with disdain. “I mean, I guess you are stronger than me if you want to pull that macho crap, but I’ll just wait until you fall asleep and sneak out. I don’t want to be here.”  
  
The “here” in question was the Salvatore boarding house, and the unfortunate recipient of this tirade was a mildly buzzed, very tired Stefan Salvatore, who had just single-handedly hauled Caroline home from the Mystic Grill after she’d nearly snapped Matt’s neck for using New Amsterdam instead of Tanqueray in her gin and tonic.  
  
“Well, it was either here or your house, and you tried to jump about of the car when I suggested that, so…”  
  
“I would have been perfectly fine at the Grill. Unlike the rest of you freaks, having my switch off doesn’t make me murderous. Just apathetic. Ooh, what year is this?”  
  
Stefan intervened swiftly to put one of Damon’s most prized bottles of Scotch back on the shelf. “Caroline, come on, stop it. Don’t you think you’ve had enough?” An edge had crept into his voice that he didn’t normally use with Caroline, but to tell the truth, seeing her like this unnerved him. He was frustrated, and he wanted to go to bed. He wanted Caroline to be less drunk, so it wouldn’t be creepy that he was admiring her body in the short blue dress she wore. Most of all, he wanted the real Caroline back. It didn’t seem likely that he was going to get anything he wanted tonight.  
  
Caroline rolled her eyes. “What are you, my mom?” she quipped, and when his jaw dropped, she seized the opportunity to snatch the bottle of scotch back from him, break the seal, and take a huge swig.  
  
“Okay, you can explain that one to Damon. I’m sure he’ll be thrilled that you drank his personal gift from Teddy Roosevelt. I’m going to bed.” Stefan started for the stairs, but Caroline was in front of him in a flash, blocking his path and eyeing the bottle with a look of utter mischief on her face.  
  
“So this is presidential Scotch! No wonder it positively reeks of disappointment.”  
  
“Funny.” Stefan attempted to sidestep Caroline, but she moved with him, getting close enough that he could smell a hint of her perfume. Jasmine.  
  
“Don’t be such a killjoy, Stefan,” Caroline said. “I saw the way you were looking at me earlier. You’re at least little bit curious about what’s underneath this dress. Don’t lie.”  
  
He was more than a little curious, truth be told. It was a pretty scandalous thing, a loose halter in deep blue that just barely covered her ass. Backless, of course. Her shapely legs were clad in black tights, and her sky-high heels (Louboutins, he’d been informed earlier, doubtless compelled into her possession at the price of some poor clerk’s job) completed the look. Her yellow hair cascaded around her shoulders in loose waves. He wanted very much to touch her, to pull her body flush against his and kiss her senseless, but he wouldn’t, not while she was wasted and otherwise not herself.  
  
“I’m going to bed,” he repeated, finally managing to dart around her. “You can stay in my room if you want, or any of the guest bedrooms. Or leave. I don’t much care at this point.”  
  
“But that’s the thing, Stefan,” the deliberate sound of her heels followed him up the stairs, although he didn’t turn around to look at her. “You do care. You won’t kick me out of your bed, but you won’t sleep with me, either, because you care too damn much. It would be pretty messed-up to fuck a drunk girl whose Mom just died under any under circumstances. But that, in addition to the fact that I had feelings for you, you know, back when I used to have feelings? Awkwaaaard.”  
  
Stefan was, at this point, just trying to tune her out while fishing some clothes out of his dresser, but her comments were getting under his skin despite his best efforts. It hurt him to hear her talk about herself in that tone of voice, so callous and dismissive. He turned around to face her, with half a mind to say that he’d changed his mind and she should just go, and she shoved the bottle of Scotch into his hands.  
  
“There. Take that. The perfect remedy for feelings. Besides, if you catch up to me you won’t have to feel so guilty about all those naughty little thoughts you’ve been having.”  
  
An uncharacteristic recklessness came over Stefan. He still had no intention of sleeping with Caroline while she was in this state, but maybe getting totally trashed would make talking to her when she was like this more bearable. He downed half the bottle in one gulp. Caroline’s eyebrows shot up, but before she could react verbally he was in the bathroom changing his clothes.  
  
The scene that greeted him when he emerged was the most exquisite torture he could possibly imagine. Caroline was perched on the edge of his bed, tights and heels discarded on the floor, untying the knot of her halter dress. Stefan spun around before she could finish and grabbed an extra shirt from his still-open drawer, tossing it around his back to her.  
  
“Here, wear this. It should be pretty long on you.”  
  
“You’re awfully prudish. I wasn’t even hitting on you anymore, you know, it stopped being fun like half an hour ago, although your pained facial expressions before then were pretty hilarious. I just wasn’t about to wear this dress to sleep.”  
  
Stefan wanted to blame the enormous amount of alcohol he had just imbibed for his next sentence, but in truth, it was mostly just one of those things that slips out without you really meaning for it to and somehow changes your life forever.  
  
“I know, I just don’t want the first time I see you to be – ”  
  
Stefan cut himself off in horror, but it was too late. There was a second of presumably stunned silence, and then –  
  
“The first time? But you don’t like me. You made that pretty clear at the funeral after we kissed. I was only joking about the sex thing, it’s fun to rile you up.”  
  
“Well, consider me riled.” Stefan took another drink from the bottle he’d left on his dresser. “Are you decent?”  
  
“Wait. Am I wrong?”  
  
“About?”  
  
“The way you acted at the funeral, I thought…”  
  
Stefan braced himself against the dresser. “I was an idiot at the funeral.” He took a deep breath. “The truth is, Caroline…and I have no doubt that you’ll make fun of me mercilessly for this right now, but the truth is that I more than like you.”  
  
Silence, seemingly interminable. Then the creak of floorboards as Caroline stood. A faint rustling, and a hand on his shoulder, bidding him turn around. He obliged, eyes stubbornly closed.  
  
“Stefan, open your eyes.”  
  
He shook his head. Then, to his great surprise, there was a hand on his cheek in addition to the one on his shoulder, cradling his head with more gentleness than he would have believed possible.  
  
“Stefan, it’s me. I’m back. Open your eyes.”  
  
He might not have believed this either, had the slightly tremor in her hands not given her away. He opened his eyes, disbelieving, and the first thing he saw was her eyes, that steely blue, so soft and yet utterly determined.  
  
“I want you to see me,” she whispered. “You can look.”  
  
And look at her did. He drunk in the sweep of her neck, her bare shoulders, her graceful collarbone, her firm round breasts, her small waist. She was utterly naked as she stood before him, biting her lower lip in a shy yet endearing fashion.  
  
“Caroline, what…” forming words was hard work when faced with the splendor in front of him. At last he found his voice. “What changed?”  
  
“I want you,” she said simply, her eyes shining. “That was the same either way, but I couldn’t stand the idea of not feeling it. Not feeling this,” and she stepped even closer, so that her breasts were nearly brushing against his chest.  
  
At this, Stefan lost control for a moment and crushed her to him, seeking her mouth with his. One hand wrapped around her waist as the other tangled in her hair. She responded hungrily, tugging at the hem of his shirt. He let go of her reluctantly to pull it over his head. Kissing furiously, they somehow made it to his bed, and he settled between her legs with a groan, the thin fabric of his sweatpants the only thing keeping them apart. He stopped kissing her mouth for a moment to lavish attention on her neck instead, running one hand down the side of her body to squeeze her ass as he supported himself over her with the other. She arched her back and he lowered himself so that they were just skin on skin and it felt so heavenly that for a moment he lost all sense of time. There was only her soft skin and the sweet little sounds she made, the way her breasts fit perfectly in his palms, the way her eyes slid shut and her mouth fell open when he gently squeezed her nipple between thumb and forefinger, the look of her hair fanning out around her on the pillow, the way she moved her hips to meet his. She was so beautiful. How had he not seen it before?  
  
The feel of her small hand tentatively rubbing him through his sweatpants brought him back to himself. He wanted nothing more than to let her continue her ministrations, but the surprise of it was enough to give him pause. He caught her hand in his.  
  
“Caroline, wait.”  
  
“I’m sorry…” she said, and he could hear the doubt and fear in her voice, the despair, the sadness that was undoubtedly washing over her as her emotions began to flood back. A look at her face confirmed it.  
  
“Don’t apologize,” Stefan said softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “You’re lovely. I want this so much. But maybe it would be better to wait until tomorrow when everything’s not so fresh, and also, when we might actually remember it?”  
  
Caroline’s eyes widened. She looked very embarrassed all of a sudden. “Um, yes. That’s a very good point.” She was blushing very strongly. It was incredibly cute, Stefan noted. “Could I maybe have that T-shirt back?”  
  
That broke the tension. They both laughed, and disentangled themselves from each other (very reluctantly, it must be said). Caroline dragged the t-shirt over her head and found her discarded underwear somewhere on the floor, and then climbed under the covers, still very pink in the cheeks. She settled herself a respectable distance from Stefan at first, but he was having none of that. He pulled her close to him and with a tired little sigh she settled her magnificent head on his chest and wrapped her arm around his waist. When she fell asleep only a few minutes later, he was still stroking her hair. 

_______

The next morning, Caroline woke up in stages. First, she noticed that she felt warm and incredibly safe, that Stefan’s arm was still draped around her. Then she took note of the rain that was falling gently outside. Lastly, and there was no other way to say it, she noticed the considerable hard-on digging into her ass.  
  
When it was clear that the owner of that hard-on was beginning to stir, she rolled over in his arms and pressed a light kiss to his cheek. The green eyes she loved so much opened, and she was pleased and very relieved to discover that his first reaction upon seeing her in his bed was to smile.  
  
“Good morning,” he said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and leaning forward to brush a light kiss across her lips. Caroline returned his greeting before the horror of her possible morning breath occurred to her, and she practically staked him in her quest to reach the bathroom.  
  
“I’ll be right back, I just want to brush my teeth!” She protested as Stefan put on a show of refusing to let her go. “Oh God, I didn’t bring my overnight bag. Do you have a spare toothbrush? I’m so sorry!”  
  
As she was brushing her teeth, Caroline took stock of her emotions and found that, all things considered, it was good to have them back. The monstrous grief over losing her mother was still there, but it was no longer paralyzing her, monopolizing her consciousness. For now, she chose to set it aside, letting it ebb and flow at the edge of her mind, a beast she would have to tame later. For now, all she wanted was to be with Stefan.  
  
Opening the door, Caroline smiled tentatively in his direction. He returned the gesture, and was now sitting up against the headboard, which gave Caroline an idea. She slowly made her way over to him, never breaking eye contact, and then, climbing up onto to the bed, boldly straddled him and pulled his t-shirt over her head in one fluid motion.  
  
She could tell her wanted to feast his eyes on her, but he restrained himself, ever the gentleman. Green eyes met blue. “Caroline, are you sure about this?”  
  
“Of course I am. I’m sad. Of course I’m sad. I’m gonna be sad for a long time, probably. But I don’t want to wait.” She took a deep breath and then, before she could lose her newfound courage, said the one thing that had been eating her up inside for months.  
  
“I love you, Stefan.”  
  
She was looking right at him when she said it, and even though her heart was pounding so hard and fast she was sure it was an actual distraction to him, afterward, she was so glad. She wouldn’t have missed the surprise and then the slow smile that spread across his face, like the light before the dawn, for the world.  
  
“I love you too, Caroline,” he said quietly, deliberately, and then they were kissing and her heart was singing and there were no words. She was all feeling now.  
  
Stefan’s hands were on her hips. She rolled them against him experimentally and she felt his breath catch against her mouth. He rolled them over, lightning speed, so she was underneath him and, still kissing her, reached his hand down to stroke her clit through her underwear, moving in circles, torturously slow. Caroline’s breathing grew faster, hitched. By the time he actually slipped his hand below the fabric, she was embarrassingly wet. He swept his fingers over her clit once, twice. She cried out in pleasure, and she felt the evidence of his arousal twitch against her thigh. He slipped a finger inside her, then two, expertly stroking her g-spot, his mouth on her breast as she arched her back to meet him. He began to kiss his way down her stomach, pulling her underwear down over her hips. She shivered.  
  
“Wait.”  
  
Stefan stopped lavishing kisses on her inner thigh to look up at her immediately and raised his head to meet her eyes. Another man might have looked confused, cocky, impatient. Not Stefan. His face was open, calm, and yet blazing with unmistakable desire. “Yeah?”  
  
She was melting suddenly. She couldn’t find the words. “Come here,” she said instead, softly, pushing herself up onto her elbows. He obliged, moving towards her fluidly to capture her lips with his own yet again. When they broke for air, she whispered, “you are wearing far too much clothing.”  
  
He smiled gently, but his eyes were questioning. “I thought you wanted me to slow down?” he asked as he straightened, pulling his shirt over his head. Caroline marveled at his taut muscles, his warm olive skin that was finally against hers in a heartbeat.  
  
“No, not slow down. Hurry up.”  
  
She felt his laugh before she heard it, his lips quivering, his stomach seizing against hers. He pulled away and she swatted him playfully on the shoulder. “Stop laughing at me!” she whined, but she was laughing too.  
  
“Caroline, you are not going to die of…” he seemed to struggle for the right word even as he pushed her hair back from her face, smiling.  
  
“Thirst?” she quipped, and then they were both giggling. Stefan rolled off of her, pretending her comment had offended him.  
  
“Alright, I see how it is. I’m just an OBJECT to you, Forbes.”  
  
“Yes. Now, take off your pants,” Caroline commanded jokingly, and, infuriatingly, he just beamed at her before lowering his hands to pull off his sweatpants, eyes never leaving her face. Caroline felt her cheeks burn as she tried hard not to glance downwards immediately, but when she did, holy shit. She would never have guessed that from his hands…  
  
“Caroline…” Stefan called gently, and she looked up, slightly abashed to be caught staring. But his gaze was filled with nothing but tenderness for her, mixed with a healthy dash of lust. She let him pull her to him, felt him settle between her legs. Her heart was beating fast again. This was really happening.  
  
He looked up at her, the question in his eyes. She nodded, and she felt him push into her slowly. For a moment, it hurt slightly – it had been a while, after all – but then she adjusted to the feeling of fullness and eagerly pulled his hips flush against hers. They both groaned as he settled deep inside her. His hand caught hers – not pinning – just holding, as he kissed her neck, beginning to build up a rhythm. Their fingers intertwined. Caroline had lost all control of the sounds emanating from her, and it seemed Stefan had, too. She raised her knees, and he moaned, his breath hot against her neck. She felt his teeth graze the underside of her jaw and suddenly, a darker hunger overtook her.  
  
“Bite me.” The words were out before she could cringe at how stupid they sounded, or at the audacity of the request. She wanted to take them back immediately, but it was too late. Stefan had frozen against her, and when their gaze met, there was no mistaking the shock in his eyes.  
  
“I mean, if you want to. I’m sorry!” Caroline amended clumsily.  
  
Stefan looked thoughtful – or at least, as thoughtful it was possible for anyone to look, mid-coitus. “No, it’s okay, I’ve just never…”  
  
“Me neither,” Caroline rushed to say. Of course she hadn’t. Since her transformation, she’d only slept with hybrids. Of course, it wouldn’t be the first time someone had drunk from her, but this time, she was asking, and that made all the difference.  
  
Stefan was watching her face intently, and she was sure he had not missed the spasm of pain that had flitted across it at the unwelcome memory. “Are you sure?” he asked her again, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “It’s considered pretty…intimate.”  
  
Caroline wanted to laugh at that. She couldn’t imagine anything more intimate than this, with him. Somehow, she found her voice. “I want to if you do. I want you in every way, if you’ll have me.”  
  
The smile that she loved so well came back at that. He leaned forward to kiss her, lightly, thrusting into her once again. She gasped at the sensation. “Of course I do,” he whispered, eyes fixed on hers, and she noticed that they were flecked with gold and blue, even hints of reddish brown. She smiled back, and caressed the nape of his neck with her free hand, playing with the little tuft of hair there.  
  
His lips found purchase on her throat, and, after a brief pause, his teeth punctured her skin. It felt good, even better than she had hoped, to have his hips rocking against hers, her body humming with desire, as he began to drink from her. She knew intellectually that there was no chance of him hurting her like this, but on a deeper, more primal level than that, she felt safe. She trusted him. She moved her hips in tandem with his, and he naturally picked exactly the right moment to stop, when the feeling was getting a bit heady. She healed instantly, but he still took care to lick the blood from her neck, kissing the same spot gently before picking up the pace.  
  
It was that little gesture that did her in, really. Taking him by surprise, she flipped them over so that he was on his back, with her on top of him. The momentary absence of him left her aching, but in a flash he was buried deep her inside her yet again, his hands on her hips, eagerly drinking in the sight of her above him, her breasts bouncing as she found her own rhythm. She let her head fall back and her eyes slide shut, and for a few moments they just carried on like that, Caroline setting the pace, before Stefan sat up suddenly, sending a wave of pleasure radiating through her. Her eyes flew open.  
  
“So beautiful,” he whispered, his nose touching hers. He kissed her forehead, and Caroline let her head rest against his for a moment, chest heaving, catching her breath.  
  
His hand drifted up to cradle her breast, thumbing her nipple gently. Caroline buried her face in the crook between his shoulder and neck, her lips at his collarbone. She hesitated.  
  
As usual, he knew her better than she knew herself. “Go ahead,” he said, and she could hear the smile in his voice, the easy warmth, the same anticipation that she felt, tight, in her lower belly. She wrapped her arms around his glorious shoulders and steadied herself. For a moment, it almost seemed that she could hear the blood gushing through his veins. Then she bit down.  
  
It was different than drinking from a human. That was the first thing she noticed, of course. Stefan’s blood tasted more metallic than the blood bags she was used to. Of course, that made sense – Stefan was a vampire, and she would ever crave his blood the way she craved a human’s – but still, it tasted good. She wondered if everyone had a slightly different flavor. Not that it mattered, since she only ever wanted to do this with Stefan. He made a noise, a little moan of pleasure, and she clutched his shoulders tighter. He tugged at her hips slightly, and she began to move them again, sliding up and down slowly as she drank from him. He groaned again. After a moment, she’d had her fill, and let the wound close, capturing the last drops of blood tenderly with her lips.  
  
The tantalizingly slow pace was too much for Stefan, and Caroline too, at this point. She could feel the pressure building in her center as he flipped them over, entered her again. He began to thrust, faster and faster, and she moved her hips up to meet him. He took hold of her right leg behind the knee and leaned forward to kiss her, still moving fast against her. She knew she should probably be disgusted by the wet sound of their bodies colliding, but it actually just turned her on even more. She raked her nails across his back, gently, not hard enough to break the skin, and he let go of her leg to thrust into her even faster, grasping her left hand tightly in his while supporting himself with the other. She was at the edge, and then she was tumbling over it, crying out and shuddering with the force of her orgasm. He followed not long after, and for a moment they just lay there, slick with sweat, adjusting to stillness.  
  
He was so warm. That was all she could think when he looked at her, trembling slightly from exertion, happy, spent. For a moment they just stayed like that. He brushed her hair back from her face.  
  
“I love you,” she said again, savoring the feel of the words she was finally able to say.  
  
Stefan smiled. “I love you, too” he replied, and kissed her quickly before pulling out of her with a groan. Caroline bit her lip to keep from bemoaning the feeling of absence. She turned onto her side, as did Stefan, and they lay facing each other, under the sheet, suddenly shy.  
  
The rain had stopped. The sun was peeking through the little windows, covering them both with squares of light. Dust filtered down slowly in the patchwork quilt of sunlight. The silence stretched as they did their limbs, contented and peaceful. Stefan drew her to him, and she went gladly. Her heart was full. He kissed the top of her head and she smiled against his chest, eyes drifting shut, feeling no need to move, although it was, by then, late morning. Pain would come later, she knew, along with annoying questions from others, and perhaps (she felt her stomach twinge) some actual breakfast. But for now, all they needed was this.


End file.
